


Hunters to Assassins

by PegaGamer



Category: Assassin's Creed, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are sent to 1773 to help Connor in taking down Templars. But they have to trigger a gene they never knew they had. The Winchesters have to become Assassins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters to Assassins

**_Title: Hunters to Assassins_ **  
**_Rating: M for gore, mild language, nudity, and alcohol usage_ **  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Assassins Creed III_ **  
**_A/N: I had this idea for a while. Thought, why not?_ **

* * *

It was the winter of 1773, and the bodies of redcoats painted the snow. Bodies laid dead around the trees, a few hanging off the branches as the sound of horses echoed. The said soldiers rode their horses as quickly as they could through the forest, the snow flowing behind them. The dead thick trees were surrounding them. The captain turned his horse and the men followed. But as he feared one was taken by one. He could hear the echo of the men being plucked behind him and the sound of gunshots as well as footsteps in the trees. He was soon knocked off of the horse and he looked up, seeing a man in white, painted in blood. The captain backed up and trembled as the hooded man pulled out his bow out as the redcoat trembled.

"Please! Have mercy!" He begged, the man in the hood just stared, pulling a arrow out and preparing the shot.

"Those who beg for mercy are those who are wicked. I'm afraid I have to kill you." The hooded man pulled the arrow back, "I give you a five second head start..." He said and the captain stumbled in the snow and ran, fearing for his life. The man just stood there and held up the arrow, ready to shoot the arrow once the man was almost out of site and archer let go of the arrow, as quickly as it was released, it quickly killed the captain, the arrow going through the redcoat's head. Going over to see his kill he crouched down next to him and closed the man's eyes. Speaking in odd tongue and ran to the trees. Leaving the ground decorated with blood.

* * *

"Did you know the bunker had information on the revolutionary war? Apparently something about.. Assassins..." Sam said as he walked through the bunker and Dean looked over from his chair after placing the beer down, "Get this, there was these weird deaths from redcoats. No one knows what happened."

"Sounds like a personal problem." Dean said sarcastically and Sam gave a bitch face to his brother, "Why does it involve us?" He asked as he went to drink his beer.

"Well, I just thought it was interesting that we have these... Wait a minute.."

"What?"

"There's something called 'Assassins'... What the hell?"

"Assassins?" Dean looked interested, "There were assassins?"

"Looks like it.. Fighting as early as.. Well forever." Sam said showing Dean the papers, "Look; Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore in Italy, it's insane.."

"What do they have in common?" Dean asked.

"Just this... Assassin trait..." Sam said and was confused a bit, "But why?"

"Maybe it's this Apple of Eden thing.." Dean pointed out in the files, "It can control so much it's insane..."

"And look here... No one knows were it's at. Not the Templars... Not the Assassins... Where no one can find it.." Sam said and looked to Dean a moment than back to the papers, "Hold on a sec..."

"What is it?"

"There's something that makes no sense... Does this photo look familiar?" Sam asked and pointed to the hooded male in white. Dean looked carefully and shook his head.

"No I don't think so, why?"

"Maybe... We're connected to the Assassins."

"Excuse me?"

"Think of it. Man of Letters, Hunters, maybe assassins." Sam said and grabbed the papers walking, "I mean it makes total sense! We could have this trait inside and we didn't even know it!"

"Sammy we didn't know we were related to Men of Letters. Why Assassins."

"Because there's a picture of Henry. And there's the assassins flag. Here." Sam grabbed another photo and pointed to it. Along with the men of letters flag was a banner of the Assassin's logo. Dean shook his head.

"There's no way we are related to.. Assassins.."

"I'm afraid it's true." A familiar gruff voice said and the brothers looked to see Castiel, who had just returned from a shower, "You're eldest relative with this trait was Trever Winchester during the 1770s." Castiel explained and Dean and looked to Sam than to Cas as he continued, "I received a prayer from him before. He's died 1771 due to treason. So it'd be safe for you two to go back in that time to help the Assassins."

"You expect us... To go back in time to learn how to be assassins?" Dean asked scoffing, "That's insane."

"Better than being in a machine all day.." Sam said pointing to a machine with a figure in it. Dean groaned and looked to Cas.

"How long?"

"Till you pray."

"What year will it be?"

"1773. It's winter there as well."

"Alright... Let's go."

"You sure?" Cas asked looking to the brothers, "This could be dangerous... And I'm not that strong right now..."

"Cas... You said it's important for us to go there... We need to get there and do what we need to..." Sam explained and Cas heavily sighed.

"Alright... Stay dressed the way you are... Only take knives.. No guns like we have now."

* * *

"A man you'll be looking for is named Achilles Davenport." Cas assured as Sam and Dean made sure they were ready, "He knows the ways of the Assassins."

"What do you want us to tell him if we find him?" Sam asked raising a brow as Dean adjusted the straps.

"Tell him... Castiel sent you." Cas said and before the boys could ask Cas put his hand son the boy's chests. Sending them back in time...

Once they arrived Dean stood up in the freezing snow. Rubbing his arms shivering. Damn everything was cold! He looked around his teeth chattering.

"Sammy!" Dean called in the cold winter breeze practically chilled him to the bone. As he struggled through the deep snow he called again, "SAM!" He shouted as loud as he could, he quickly turned hearing growling. Seeing a pack of wolves, "Shit.. Not now..!" He hissed and he grabbed his knife as the wolves circled him. Dean hissed a bit from the cold and as soon as a wolf went to jump it quickly went down, an arrow in it's skull. The other wolves went to attack and Dean was down cutting one of the animal's throats. And after killing two he found the rest of it's pack dead. Looking up to see a man in white, it's under layers blue. He walked over and offered his hand to Dean.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Dean gave a suspicious look but took his hand, "You were shouting for someone?"

"Yeah.. My brother... His name is Sam." Dean explained and the hooded male nodded, "Wait have you seen him? He's practically a giant, has long hair, wearing a plaid pattern?" Dean asked and the male shook his head.

"I apologize I have not seen such a man." He frowned, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Connor Kenway. Yourself?" Connor asked and Dean crossed his arms his teeth chattering some.

"D.. Dean... Dean Winchester."

"Let me get you inside.. You're trembling.."

"I'm fine! I gotta find my baby brother..." Dean said stubbornly and Connor sighed.

"Allow me to assist you than."

"Thanks Connor.."

* * *

It had felt odd when Cas sent Dean and Sam back in time. When Sam awoke he felt so numb, his body shaking, he was berried in snow. Looking around as he breathed out his mouth. He was... Scared... He didn't know where he was or more importantly, where Dean was. Sam kept blacking in and out time to time. Wolves, even bears thinking he was dead as they sniffed him. He was that cold huh? Sam went to fight to sit up but he couldn't get up, his arms were so frozen he couldn't move.

This is how he was to die? In the snow? No he was a Winchester! He fought to stand up again, not able to feel his body he heard a familiar voice. Looking over in the white storm he saw two figures.

"Dean..?" He asked quietly.

"SAMMY!" Dean shouted as he ran over.

"D... Dean..!" Sam shouted and he collapsed into the snow again. Connor ran over as well and checked Sam's pulse.

"He's barely alive." Connor said and he stood as Sam helped Sam sit up. His baby brother trembling. Dean removed his jacket and wrapped Sam in it as Connor whistled. Not long after two horses came trotting over. Practically out of no where! Dean chose not to ignore it as Connor and himself got Sam onto one of the horses, Dean got on the horse Sam was on and Connor on the other.

"Where we going?" Dean asked.

"Follow me!" Connor said and Dean wasn't sure how to get the horse to go but whipping the bridle worked. Sam laid against Dean's back shaking terribly.

"Don't worry Sammy... We'll get you someplace warm..." Dean assured as he followed Connor, "No way you're gonna die on me now.."

 


End file.
